Bright Blue Sky
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: When Leila dies, everything seems like its falling apart. Her little sister, Ayane and her lover Matthew is hurting so much. Will one of them snap out of it quickly or will they fall into loneliness and despair? I stink at summaries so read before judging


Hey guys! I've always wanted to write a Matthew fic so here it is! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Bright Blue Sky

Only Chapter: Looking Towards The Future

(Dread Isle)

(Ayane POV)

There he was. Matthew. The happy going, stealing but lovable thief broken down, crying. There Leila was. In his arms at this instant. Dead. My big sister lay there so still. I bent down next to Matthew and lay my hands on hers. Hoping she was only playing.

"Sis. Wake up. You're faking right?" I said as I began shaking her shoulders. "I said wake up! Stop it! This isn't funny! Wake Up!" I yelled out as I began to feel tears threatening to spill.

"Aya… Stop. She's gone…" Matthew whispered to me, still holding her body to him. I bit down hard on my bottom lip but still couldn't stop the tears from pouring out.

"Sis… SIS!" I cried out, as my tears could not be held within anymore. I sobbed loudly and took my sister from Matthew's grasp. I sat there hugging her cold body to my own.

"Aya… Let me go bury her…" Matthew told me, while carefully taking Leila's body into his grasp.

"I'm coming too." I said as I got up. Matthew shook his head and mumbled to me, "Let me do this on my own… Please…" I looked into Matthews' eyes and saw how hallow it looked. I gritted my teeth and nodded. With that Matthew ran deeper into the forest leaving the rest of us behind.

"Matthew! Wait its dan-" Eliwood began but was cut off when I stood in front of him.

"Let him go! Even if you don't I won't let you past." I stated firmly to him while the tears still came out of my eyes. "Matt… spend your last moments with Leila… It's the last time you can…" After what seemed like forever, Matthew came back. He was smiling and happy go like always. "Matt, what happened?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened. C'mon, lets go. We have to win this fight… No matter what!" Matthew said with enthusiasm. Everyone eyed each other but shrugged it off. I guess everyone was happy that Matthew was all right.

(After the Battle)

"Lets set up here." Eliwood told us. After that battle and all the marching we've done everyone agreed. Everyone set up their tents and went to do their respective jobs. Suddenly a loud cry broke the very 'comfortable' silence.

"MATTHEW!" Guy cried out while chasing a very fast moving Matthew.

"Catch me if you can!" Matthew said while laughing. Guy groaned while chasing Matthew to get back his sword.

"Well Matthew seems fine." Hector said out loud.

"Yeah… that's strange considering how sad he was before…" Eliwood replied back. I gritted my teeth in anger. How can act like _that _when he found out his lover died? After dinner (and Matthew giving back Guy's sword) I went to Matthew's tent. Apparently he was changing when I went in. I quickly muttered an apology and closed the tent flap. Thank goodness he was still wearing his pants!

"Oh my! Aya! If you really wanted to see me naked, you could've just asked." Matthew said playfully after a minute of putting on the rest of his clothes. This comment only made me blush even more.

"MATT!" I said loudly and grabbed his shoulders. "Stop pretending! I've known you for too long to know that you're faking!" Matthew looked me in the eyes and in them were pain and anger.

"Aya… I'm fine. You should go to sleep." Matthew told me as he went back inside his tent. This made me further angry. I shoved Matthew inside his tent and went in.

"Matt! I'm not a little kid anymore! I know when someone is sad or angry now!" I said really pissed.

"Aya! I'm fine! This is my way of getting over her." Matthew started but I cut him off.

"Then why won't you use Leila's name? Why are you pretending to be ok when your not? Why aren't you hiding your emotions like you usually do?" I told him. Matthew looked really shocked and I smirked. "That's right. I know. And you know that you're hurting really badly right now. You always hide your emotions but when you're really hurting you forget about hiding it."

"Fine… You win Aya. I'm hurting right now. I'm extremely sad that Leila is gone but do you really think that me crying over her will bring her back? HUH?" Matthew said yelling at me.

"NO I DON'T! I JUST just don't want you to be hurting so much… I want you to let go… to cry it out…" I told him quietly. I bowed my head down, trying to not cry again. Matthew came over to me and smiled. Not a fake one like he started to do when Leila died but a real one.

"You're a lot like Leila. You know that Ayane?" Matthew told me quietly. I looked up and saw that he was crying. He finally let it go. "I miss her so much Aya… Why did she die now? When we need her so much?" I hugged him tightly and tried to whisper comforting words to him. In the end I cried with him.

"Oh sis… Why did you choose now? When we need you so much?" I thought to myself. It was hours before Matthew stopped crying. I couldn't believe how long it took for him to let it out. "Are you better now?" I asked him cautiously.

"Yeah. I'm fine now Aya." Matthew told me after an uncomfortable minute. "Thanks."

"No problem." I told him. "Well it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow." Matthew nodded and that was that. I headed back to my tent. The next morning when I woke up there was a note on the tent flap.

_Dear Aya,_

_ Thank you for helping me. I am seriously better now. By the way when you wake up you'll find something…"_

_ Your pal,_

_ Matt_

I looked around my tent and saw that my sword was missing this time. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands in anger.

"MATTHEW!" I yelled out and ran out of my tent. I found Matthew immediately and found him running away from me. "GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" He yelled to me.

"Looks like he's feeing better now…" I thought happily but then remembered he still has my sword.

"MATTHEW GET BACK HERE NOW!" I yelled to him and started chasing him all over camp. I guess that things are starting to shape up already.

I stopped running for a moment and looked up into the vast blue sky thinking, "I hope you're watching us sis." Matthew ran past me and I continued to run after him.

"I'm glad you guys are alright…" Leila said as her spirit finally went up to heaven.

"Hey Matt… did you hear something?" I asked him as I stopped running momentarily. Matt stopped running too and listened.

"No. Are you hearing things already?" Matthew said mocking me. I gritted my teeth and ran after him.

"Sis, if you can hear me. We're going to be just fine…" I said looking up into the sky. After that I resumed running after Matthew.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? I know that this has probably been done a lot of times before but I never saw one. I hope you guys liked it and please RRR.


End file.
